


Magical Mishaps: the amazing world of Gilderoy/Elizabeth

by LiizyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiizyBee/pseuds/LiizyBee
Summary: Elizabeth Gray has entered her second year of Hogwarts, due to a curse she is rendered unable how to remember how to speak properly. She is a second-year Hufflepuff struggling to survive bullying, mayhem, and school work. Gilderoy Lockhart offers to help Elizabeth, trying to reverse her curse but it backfires! Now he can't talk normally and she is stuck talking like him! Now, these two have to work together, will they fold under pressure or rise to the occasion?
Relationships: OC / Gilderoy Lockhart, OC / Lucius Malfoy





	1. Chaperer Uno: Elizabeth is dubm

Lizaberth neded a tutoe four Defiense agonst tjhe derk erts bcause s he is kind of dumb and bda at that claS. 

After class time skip

Elibeth didnt slep at al an she did a bad on her teset she jusst had. Sighing, “I whis i wasnt dmb :{“ 

“My sweet girl, you aren’t dumb..” Say voice from behind her. She turnd round an stere at voice. “Who r u?”

“The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.. I bet I can teach you all you need to know, young lady..”

“Mm that do b kinda sketch doe,” she paused 

“Aha, yes, that new hip lingo. Sketch away all you want, but I shall leave you with no questions after our lessons..” 

Bethliz nods head, “okie dokie, i do hav no utter choice so igus itll b okieay” 

“Yes..” He looks hungrily at Bethlizeth. “Your name, again?”  
“ Sir, i do be a whole ass mill, but, am not litural food. I am lzbth!” 

“The girls around here say, I am a ‘snack’.. Anyway, nice to meet you Htebazit.”

Lebabeth smiles an she blosh, “U r kinda fin tho” 

“Fine?” He looks almost sad. “N-No, I need to be perfect! Never second best..”

“Me promise u r perfect! Me no men two mask u the big sad :{“

He snaps from his trance. “Ah, where are my manners? Miss Elizabeth, I am Proffesor Lockhart.”

“Neck to meat u!” Lebebeth shakes hand.

“No need for these formalities, Bethie.. Maybe we should go back to my room now..”

Leatuce shrugs her shoulders, “Okie sudnns gud!”

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, but Lettuce movesit away. They go to his room an sit.

“Bethuse, what seems to be the trouble, hm?”

“Wall sir,,, i do b a menor tho :/” Eusthibz speaked.

“I mean with your magic, dear.. That’s for later in the story.”

“O… Oopz I cant seem to emember neting,” She mentons sidly. 

“Oh yes yes.. Darling memory is a fickle thing.. Best not to worry about it too much. Some say that to have a memory is to be cursed… Anyway, I digress. Have you tried flashcards?”

“No, i have megic. Flashcars seam domb,” Leicubetbh shrugs noncoherently. 

“Maybe you learn in a different way..” He says, fiddling with something on his desk. “Here.. I’m going to help your stance.” He says, ignoring your memory problem.

“But, Sir, my stance is perfectly fine the way it is. My head is the cause of my problems.” Elizabeth eloquently spoke for once. 

“Ahaha, no worries, I’m gonna put that head to good use.. Now come, Lettucebed.” He beckons her.

She raises eyebruows n stans up, “okie dokie.’ she steps closer to him.

“Tch tch… Don’y be afraid dear, I don’t bite.” He grabs his wand and shows her up the steps near his painting of himself. Lettib feels watched..

“Sir, cud u plz put pain ting elsewhere, I am not vibin wit it,” Lebeucehead shutters.

“Ah yes, mother did always say I was a bit overwhelming at times.. Sorry dear.” He wingardium leviosas it. [Kinda, it flies all over the place first].

“:O that iz vury cul! 10/10 sir,” Eletucizbeef applauds. 

“O-Oh?? You- I mean yes, ‘tis natural for an expert like me. You’ll get there someday, dear.. Patience, and a good teacher such as myself.. You’re going to be there in no time. Not quite to my expertise, of course… But close! You’re just starting out.. Ah, I miss my youth.. Anyways, your stance.” He grabs Bet’s arm gently and shows her how to hold it.

She tingles wit feelogns, “Oo taht feels correct! Thank you sir!’

“Yes.. I knew it. There you are..” He stands back, admiring his work. “How about a spell?” He suggests.

She smells at him, “Okie dokie profuser,” she uses wand and says “Accio, a cup”

“Good gir- job.. Betheeut.” He praises.

Lebeth holds cup an dose smil, “Thank you, I cured!

“No no, Lebit. You must practice with me every night. Understood?” He says in a stern tone.

Litibith burorws her eyebrows, “Oh, Sure!” 

“Perfect.” he grins.”Goodnight, Lebithe. I will see you tomorrow, right..?”

“Yup,” She puts her wand away and grabs her stuff. 

“Stay and have some tea with me?” He ask-demands. [You know, how me do that]

“O, okie,” lezibath stays behind.

“Tell me.. How’s Hogwarts? I’ve never taught here before.”

She sugars, “it b pree t okai. I lik it!”

“Yes? Tell me what your favorite thing about it is.”

Lizbarf takes sip o’ tea, “I lick the classe! An the magic. I muggle born.”

“Are you? Fascinating.. Enough about you.. More about me. Ask away. I’m sure you have many questions..”

“Y r u spending late hoiurs wit me?”Lizboth ask.

“Smart girl.. Good question! But I think the question is.. Why wouldn’t you?” He poorly deflects the question. 

“U r kinda rood :/” she drinks tee.

He looks big sad. “N-No.” He says bluntly. “I mean, what would make you say that, dear? I-I don’t think that’s true. I’m trying my very best.. Anyway I hear all the girls hear swoon over me! How funny..”

Lebth frown, “They r chillin n u r adalt! Imoral behavior!” 

“Unfortunate for them..” He sighs. “I’m chased around all day, every day! It’s wonderful, but tiring.. Besides, me no pedophile. Please, read my book, ‘preaching to pedophiles’.”

Lebth do frown.

“Don’t be sad, dear. Celebrity is as celebrity does..”

“U do not car a boot me… u r no dif er rant. Jus wan me two bye ur book lik before…” 

“N-No, I just was saying.. I-I’m not bad. I do care! But just not pedophiley.. You know. You’re very smart, Bethanie.” He says in a pedophiley way.

She pulls out his book from her stack she caries to class and places it on his desk, “You don’t even remember me, I am just another teen girl you want to fawn over you.”


	2. Chaper 2 Leterbirth gits detentieon

T he nex dya Lesbean go to class wit Lakeham an she seat ne x two Keterine Rpyer, a rood slyhterin.   
“Ehe, good morning class. Have you all read the assigned chapters of my book last night?” Half the class looks panicked. “Lebanon, Hannah, Hermione… I know you three did, right? Good girls.. Ehe.”

Haity Poptart and Wrongald Wesly lok at eech uter an exchange a pissed look. Lebece scrunchies noise in disgust.

“So, I have a quiz for you, my students…” He grins, proud of his teaching skills. He walks down the steps into the classroom. “I hope you all have as good of a memory as I do…” He says, ignoring that Lebie has a memory problem. “We fixed your little issue, right, Lebbien?”

Lesibeen frowns, “imoral behavior!” 

“Detention!” He shouts. He hands Hermione the quiz, and she instantly turns around and stares at Biebeth.

“Here you are dear..” He mutters as he hands Catherbin her quiz stack. He does that teacher thing where they lick their finger and they take the amount of paper that they need for the row. 

Leatisben shutters at the asmr sound h is mouth make.

Catbean keeps the papers for herself, not passing them down the row. Leabuce pouts, “exuze me, Katerpine may I has one?”

“Pssh,” She says, ignoring Neabth. Leatuce taps Caterpiller’s shoodler, “Um, may I have one?”

“No!” Kiterbie snaps, angery at Nebieth for taking her mans.

Bethine gulps like a cartoon and swallows her pride, “Excuze me, u-um sir?”

“Quiet, Bedzieb. It’s a quiz.” Gilderoy says.

She shrinks n er sit an copies the questeons frome Katergrind on an other peace of papier wit good answers. 

The quiz goes without any more interruptions, aside from the occasional laughs from Bon Easle. This gets stares from Hermione an Hannah Abott.

Elibith feels awkaward an coughs into er hand aftwer she finisheshes er tst. 

“Detention!” Lockhart snaps again.

“Class, we have a visitor coming in soon. They will be teaching about drug- I mean, dark magic usage. They will be here for half the class tomorrow. No homework!” He says, ever so graciously. “Good girls.. Ehe.” 

Lizardbreath shutters as she at empts too lev the cl ass. 

“See you this afternoon, dear… Who else would like a detention with me…?” He jokes, but half the class raises their hand. 

Leapfrog mudders “they culd have mine? If they wantit… sum on plz take it…” 

“No, don’t be silly..” He growls a bit.

Time Skap

Lzbth rush is two datentieon n iz all most leight. 

“Good girl..” He says to her as she falls to the floor from running. He stares down at her face on the floor.

Er fac tur n rde from blooshing n she tries to s it up, “Ahhh. im sry.” 

“So, as you know, you think that interrupting me is okay.. How ever will you learn from me? And what the oppurtunity you are missing… Tut tut..”

“Yes, im well try too knot coughing in future sir,” Lizbit says sarcastically. 

“I figure, we should take this opportunity for a lesson… Especially before tomorrow. You may be applying your skills for the lesson… You must get practice, you know.”

Lizirt stand on her own n she dustz ershelf of, “I supos so,,,”

“So, has magic become easier for you since your last lesson with me?” He wonders aloud to her.

She shacks her hed ‘no’. “My mimory iz so bad i cant evn spak nermal :[. Plz Help me..”

“Goodness dear.. Why didn’t you tell me before? That’s a serious problem… Have you tried flashcards?”

“They doughnut hilp me sir, please halp,” Lizribbet rspondead.

“Oh darling, what a dilemma!” He shouts, going over to her dramatically and taking her hand into his own. “Shall we try a spell on your mind, my dear?”

“Pleas I wood lick that,” Libeth lets him halds hands hers.

“Alright, this won’t hurt.” He says. “Obliviate!” He shouts.

She flinches and waits a couple of seconds. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, “Oh my stars… Jesus christmas! Sir! This might have actually worked… No… it-it worked. I can speak!” 

He gives a pure smile. He finally helped someone! What with that fiasco last week with Harry’s bones mending…

“Oh thank you! You really are the brave, strong, hero everyone says you are!”

“Ah, Libeth, thank star you bettr.” He gasps and covers his mouth. “Oh nu.”

Elizabeth gasps, “No! We- we must have seemed to switch speaking patterns. You are stuck with my attricuous speech skills, and mine is the immaculate kind you use…”

“It okay. You better.” He strat cry. “My voice is fin. I stil hab fans.” 

She removes her hands from hers and wipes a tear, “no, we can just switch back. This is clearly a big deal to you, and I’ve lived with this my whole life, don’t worry. I couldn’t live with myself if you kept going on...like this.” 

He sigh. “No, me is fraud. Me cannot fix this. It woudn’t work unless I want voices to truly stay the sam. Me have no talent. My words were all I hab.”

The girl frowns and steps back from him, “No, you fixed me. This must be a mistake my dear man-” Elizabeth covers her mouth. “Say something amusing, please.”

“Y chicken cross road.”

“I, I don’t seem to have the answer. Pray tell, why did the chicken cross the road, sir?”

“To get other side.” He strat cry more. “My humor is so no good anymore.”

Elizabeth laughs obnoxiouly, “Ehe, ehe, good boy-” her face turns bright red and her blush spreads to the tips of her ears.

He giggles. “T-That cute!” He says, still loving his own voice whether he tries not.

“This, this is an absolute abomination! I’m misusing large words to enhance what others think of my intelligence! There must be a solution,” Elizabeth looks around the room and tries to find answers in one of his books. 

He embarras. “The guest tomorow! W-what I do then???”

“Call in sick, feign illness and put another teacher in charge until your back to normal… Well… as normal as possible for you. There must be a solution, darling-” Elizabeth groans in frustration as she cannot help but call him pet names, purely involuntary.

“But Bethibiz, they will hear my voice… An I must be here to gtree guest..” He gives up, unable to speak. It’s depressing for Belizib, even though she once wanted to see him fall from grace.

Elizabeth frowns and pauses, “Oh my… I am an absolute moron,” she face palms. “Merlin's Beard Gilderoy! Polyjuice potion! I can be you and you can be me. Give me your hair I need it.” 

“It lasts an hour.. Is that enough time?” He asks. He pulls a strand of hair from his head, proving it isn’t a wig as he winces. i

Elizabeth smiles, “Silly boy, we’ll just do it before class actually starts.” She takes his hair and pulls out a strand of her own. “May I have a pass to the restricted section, I’d hate to have to ask Snape, he's always hated me… Although Draco might also know...” 

“Of course, lob- l o v e,” HE sounds out to form his pet name. He sighs. “I have no more passes… Is a yellow sticky note okay?”

Elizabeth shrugs, “I can try, thank you dear.” 

He sits in silence, crying quietly. “Have fun.. Ask Dark but no tell him what happen, just hypothetical ask.”

She nods her head, “Don’t cry love, you’ll be alright in time at all, guarantee it. I know you didn’t get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him, and you sure as hell didn’t get rid of him by talking either.”

He blushin. “Y-You listen to me spe- IMORAL BEHAVI O R!” He shouts without trying. “IM M O R A L B E H A V I O R! MAKE IT STOP!”

“Fame is a fickle thing- oh no...It's escalated...its not the only thing- Well, spooky how time flies, best be on my way ta-ta!” Elizabeth skips out the door with her sticky note in her right hand and his hair in her left. 

She thinks to herself, If I was Draco Malfoy where would I be sulking… Clearly outside Harry Potter’s dorm room.

Snap angry burst from Dumbledore staircase. “Miss, why are you out here!?!?!??????” He shout AGNR as she walk past him acting perfectly and doing nothing wrong other than beig up late.

She smiles politely at him and hands him the note, “Why Snape, Sir, Professor Sir-” she clears her throat, “I was just on my way back to the dorms after some late work with Professor Lokheart.”

“PAssSs? Why you have late work then??”

“He was out of them, this will have to do,” she holds up her sticky note, “I had late work because I was struggling in class and he wanted to assist me.”

“Fine. GRRRrrRRrr I always agnry.” He mutters an walks away.

Elizabeth sighs relieved and moves on trying to find Draco as she hums softly to herself. She walks around asking the paintings but they all yell at her. 

“Malfoy? I know you’re lurking here somewhere…” 

Beside her, she sees him looking emo next to the Gryffindor common room. “Yes?” He asks. “Why are you talking like that, Beltibt?”

She jumps back afraid, and clears her throat, “Like wh-what, oh this! I just um cured myself. I need your help with something.”

“Like what?” He asks, almost pleasantly.

She smiles at him, “polyjuice potion, ts for a test tomorrow. I just can’t find my notes on how to make it…” 

“I have mine… Snape and I just practiced before that idiotic headmaster called him away. Here you go.” He pushes the notes towards her.

She grins at him and takes the notes, “thank you Draco, I owe you one.” 

“Y-Yeah, whatever.” He stutters, never being thanked by anyone but Dobby or his parents  
before.

“See you in class, get some sleep dear,” She bits her tongue as she involuntarily called him a pet name. 

He’s glad the torches are only half lit at the moment. “Uh, and.. One more thing.”

“Yes, Love?” She pinches her arm nervously, “I mean- uh, what is it?” 

“How do you feel about Muggles?”

“Oh, well, my parents are muggles...So, I guess they’re okay? Why?” She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“No reason. Just be ready for that guest tomorrow.. That’s all.” He says.

She nods her head slowly and walks away, “Good night.” Elizabth’s walk is more flamboyant than usual and her cloak flutters behind her almost too perfectly.


End file.
